Relearning
by alikaflapjacc1
Summary: This starts just when Prince Adam has been transformed. This fanfic will be the bridge at the end of the film. You will find out what happened in between the scene change.
1. Chapter 1

The unearthly shining ceased and the new man floated to the ground gently. Belle's eyes were wide as she tried to make sense of the last few minutes. Although she had seen the Beast's features melt away into the young man's, Belle couldn't wrap her head around it. Had her beloved Beast been under an enchantment? It was unlikely but was the only possible explanation. Whoever the man was, he was definitely wearing the Beast's clothes. Belle went to take a closer look but the man stirred and the unnatural wind seemed to be sucked inside him. She stepped back.

The man had long, disheveled, light brown hair. He looked quite muscular from the back. His shoulders were wide and his limbs were strong. The man pressed himself up as if he had just woken from a dream. He stood up and looked at his right hand then his left. He turned his palm around to look at the back curiously and almost in denial. He stiffened but then turned around quickly. His hair fell over his shoulders as he was flooded with light. He looked like he was pouting exactly like an expression that the Beast did.

Belle squinted in the beam of light to see if he held any similarities. The man stepped forwards and spoke.

"Belle,"

The brown haired man placed his hands on his chest at the sound of his own voice and took the woman's hands, who tried to step away unsuccessfully.

"It's me." he pursuaded.

Belle looked at him once more to find any likeness. Sure. He was strong like the Beast but so was Gaston. Belle ran her fingers through his light hair and found that it had the same softness. His mouth curled warmly in the same way and Belle was convinced just a little. Next was his nose. It was long and straight. Not like the Beasts muzzle at all, but then were his eyes. They were a startling blue and looked happy. They were bright blue pools, full of trust. Above all, they were the Beast's eyes. His eyes sat underneath two arched eyebrows.

"It is you!" Belle exclaimed happily.

Belle's hand cupped the man's cheek and they stared lovingly at one another. He brushed away strands of hair away from his love's face and gently cupped her neck. Belle's hands travelled to the broad expanse of the gentleman's chest at the same time. The transformed man bent down slowly and Belle went on her toes. Both of their eyes started to close and their lips met. A strange wind swooped around them. The male ran his arms down to Belle's back and held her there. Belle pressed her hands against the back of the head to hold his mouth to hers. At that moment, fireworks erupted and the sparks shimmered down. After they landed, the broken down building started to transform into its former glory. Belle and her love were in wonder as the castle walls were turned back into marble and the rooftops were made as good as new. The statues that had once been gargoyles changed into deities and roses grew all along the balcony. The large expanse of land below them was now green and fertile and no more weeds or thorns grew anywhere. The couple remembered that three of the beloved servants were there when they heard Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth and Lumiere gasp. Belle held hands with the man who she had known as 'Beast'. Lumiere hopped onto the balcony and was lifted up by the wind as he transformed into a long nosed, young man. He was tall, skinny and lanky with brown hair, tied back with a yellow ribbon. Lumiere was wearing a white shirt and cravat with a brown waistcoat. He had brown, leather shoes, yellow and brown breeches over white tights. The man placed his hands on Lumiere's shoulders.

"Lumiere!" he greeted cheerfully.

Cogsworth was too lifted up by the wind and transformed into a short, chubby, brown haired man with a small, piggy nose. Belle could just about see a wiry brown moustache that looked like his former clock hands. He wore a similar outfit to Lumiere's: A brown jacket with a yellow collar, edges and had a white cravat, brown trousers, white knee socks and brown, leather shoes. He also had his hair, possibly a wig, tied back in a yellow ribbon. Dangling from his coat pocket was a pocket watch. A symbol of what he had been. He was enclosed in a tight hug by his master.

"Cogsworth!" Belle's partner cried.

Then Mrs. Potts turned into a short, chubby, near middle aged woman with greying hair. Mrs. Potts's master adjusted her lavender cap so that she could see. Her cap matched the top of her dress, of which its skirt was a lighter shade. It must have taken all her money to buy. Over her dress she wore a white apron. Strangely there were no stains, rips or tears on any of the clothes apart from the master, who swept Mrs. Potts into the bear hug.

"Mrs. Potts." he sang "Look at us!"

The young man lifted them all up at the same time and set them down. The group heard scratching and scattering claws. The footstool dog ran onto the balcony with Chip bouncing on his back shouting "Mama, mama." The footrest, just like everyone else, was lifted up in the air by a wind and turned into a small, scruffy, brown and white terrier. Chip followed suit and transformed into a little, blonde haired boy with a missing tooth. He wore a white shirt, blue trousers and brown sandles. He reached up for his mother as she came forwards and picked him up, exclaiming "Oh my goodness!"

The young man took Belle by the waist and spun her around while the former candelabra cried "It is a miracle." in his heavy French accent. Belle and her love laughed joyfully. The young lady was set down and was pulled into another kiss that lasted a bit longer than the last. The young couple broke for air and grinned. The male grabbed his lady's hand.

"Let's go and find your father Belle."

The young woman smiled even wider and kissed his cheek.

"I'd be delighted."

The two said goodbye to Sultan and their friends and ran off, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my Beauty and the Beast story. Do you like it? Please review because it is very useful. Thank you.**

 **Oh. By the way. If you notice that I spell some words differently eg. metre, it's not spelling a mistake.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Disney, the voice actors or all the original folk tales.**

 **Chapter 2**

The running was short lived when the bedraggled man found that he couldn't run without slipping in bare feet. So instead, he asked Belle to wait so that he could get changed and find appropriate footwear. So Belle did as she was told and waited. While the woman waited, she looked all around the hallway that she stood in. It looked the same one that Cogsworth had shown her around as a clock. All of that seemed so long ago when really, it was only a couple of months. It had been changing even before the transformation. Everything had become more cheerful in her stay. That kiss was just the last necessity.

Belle heard footsteps and turned. Sure enough, there was the man whom she had been waiting for. He had obviously brushed his hair since it wasn't as tangled. His hair was tied up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. The gentleman was wearing a new white shirt and a blue waistcoat with black trousers that looked similar to the worn out ones he had been wearing. On his feet were loose fitting boots. Probably so he could adjust back into wearing shoes. He adjusted a cuff link on his wrist and gestured for Belle to take his arm. The woman smiled and wrapped her arm through his.

"I left my father outside. Hopefully he's still there with Philipe. I think we have some explaining to do."

It occurred to Belle that she didn't know his name. She looked up at him and he returned the gaze.

"Monsieur. What is your name? I can't call you Beast because you've changed so much."

The man smiled.

"Ah. I'm afraid you'll have to guess my name."

Belle's mouth gaped open with disbelief.

"How am I supposed to guess that?" Belle asked.

"Well," the possible prince said. "There aren't many names to choose from in royalty."

The young woman pouted but gave the name guessing a go. For some reason when she was thinking, it felt like an invisible being was whispering the name "Adam" into her ear. So she gave her first go.

"Is your name Adam?"

The man had been smiling confidently but as soon as Belle uttered the name, it vanished into a frown.

"Why did you choose that one Belle?"

The beautiful woman knew she had him and smiled thoughtfully.

"I don't know. It was like someone whispered it into my ear."

Adam teasingly looked at her.

"Whispered into your ear?"

He shook his head.

"You are crazy my love,"

Adam kissed Belle's forehead as they walked.

"And I never doubted it."

The lady's heart hammered at Adam saying 'My love' and felt her face flush. She gulped and smiled. She tugged the man's arm with her elbow.

"Let's look outside for my father."

They walked down mazes of hallways and out onto the main entrance which had indeed changed. Before, there was only darkness and enveloping the space. Now it was one of the brightest rooms that they had seen so far. There were no more cobwebs hanging from surfaces or ceilings. Belle and Adam let go of each other's arms and instead, held hands as they ran to the newly fixed front doors. They were met by nearly every servant in the palace but they couldn't stop. Belle let go of her love's hand and pulled a door open. Only to see her confused father standing there. He gasped and waddled as fast as he could to his daughter. The short man hugged her tight before he looked up to her in concern.

"Belle? Are you alright? Gaston didn't hurt you did he? I saw him falling and I dreaded to think of what might have happened to you. Then the castle transformed and I was so confused Belle."

Belle placed her hands on Maurice's shoulders and smiled.

"Yes papa. I'm fine. Gaston didn't hurt me."

Maurice looked around Belle to take a look at Adam. He smiled knowingly at his daughter.

"Well! Who is this young..."

Then he noticed the startling blue eyes of the beast and the young man's appearance. He inhaled sharply.

"Belle. Is this by any chance, the beast?"

Adam bowed his head respectfully.

"I was the beast sir but your daughter changed me for the better."

The older man rubbed his chin and hummed.

"Yes. That sounds like my Belle alright."

The former beast laughed slightly and continued.

"I am sorry for imprisoning you that night. It was wrong of me to do so. I should have let you be cared for."

Maurice stepped away from his daughter and placed a hand on the young nan's shoulder.

"It's alright. I forgave you a few hours ago. Belle filled me in on the journey here. I can se by own eyes that you have changed."

Adam smiled gratefully. Maurice retracted his hand and clapped both of his hands together.

"Now. Where is that teapot. I fancy some tea."

Maurice walked int the castle and the couple walked hand in hand. Adam bent down and whispered into Belle's ear.

"How did he know it was me?"

Belle laughed and looked straight ahead.

"No one has such startling eyes without anyone noticing Adam."

The man took in her point and laughed along with her as they walked beside each other into the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you. Thank you. How do you think this is so far? Good? Bad? Please review. Reviews are good. Extra points to those who do...and cookies. Thank you to my followers. Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: No ownership over Beauty and the Beast, all tales, or Disney in that matter.**

 **Chapter 3**

As soon as Mrs. Potts was found, she was sent off to bring tea to the library. Maurice wasn't surprised to find her as a human since everyone else was now. They had been bombarded by servants and everyone was curious to meet Belle's father, those who hadn't met him. The people who had been the ones to first meet Maurice were happy to see him again like Lumiere, Cogsworth in his awkward way, Mrs. Potts, the dog and Chip. Especially Chip. Maurice was 'slightly' taken aback by all of the attention but when Mrs. Potts reappeared, she dismissed everyone gently. Mrs. Potts served the tea, somehow gracefully while Chip hung onto her leg. Once her duty was done, she curtsied and left with Chip. Maurice clapped his hands again and rubbed them together.

"Now." Maurice verbally nudged "You two owe me an explanation."

Belle and Adam looked at one another. He sighed.

"I should give my part first. Then Belle can go next."

Adam entwined his hand with Belle's.

"It was on the eve of Christmas. I was eleven years old. When I was a boy, up to a couple of months ago, I was very spoilt. I was a different person all together. I was also and still am a prince. On that stormy eve, there came a knock at the main doors. I opened it up, feeling very grumpy, to see an old woman cradling a single rose..."

Adam told in full detail about his ten years of enchantment. It sounded cruel and unfair, but Belle had never been selfish or unkind, but a child? He would have learnt, couldn't he? No one would never know. Maybe it had truly been Belle to transform him into the beautiful man he was now. Belle found parts of the story where it sounded planned out. Of course the enchantment was to be completed by his 21st birthday...

"Wait one moment!" Belle realised "Yesterday was your birthday?"

Adam smiled sadly. He traced the back of his love's hand with his thumb.

"Yes it was."

The young woman looked upset.

"And you died."

Maurice spat his tea out.

"He died?" Maurice choked.

Adam frowned a bit.

"I think you need to share your part in our story now Belle."

Belle nodded.

"Very well. When you were sent away father, a lot changed in just a few minutes..."

The young woman filled her father in about what had happened in two months. She told him about running away from the wolves, getting the library, Forte at Christmas, throwing a party for Mrs. Potts, reteaching Adam how to read and the previous night. Maurice had a lot to wrap his head around the story and it was nearly spinning by the end. Adam had tried to interrupt a few times to apologise to Belle but she dismissed each one. Adam started to mutter about her being so stubborn.

"Only for you my love." Belle joked sarcastically.

"I'm flattered, I'm sure." he replied.

Maurice looked between them and smiled knowingly again. Anyone could feel their love for miles. He pretended to yawn and stretched his limbs.

"Well. As nice as this is, I'm about to fall asleep any moment now."

Belle knew what he was up to and she rolled her eyes. Adam of course didn't, so he slapped his head.

"How thoughtless of me. I never gave you a room. Come. We will find one for you now."

The young prince stood up and helped Belle to her feet as well. Adam waited for Maurice to stand up. He and Belle linked their arms together and lead the way. They walked to a doorway that was next to Belle's bedchambers. The doors were opened and a huge smile came onto Maurice's face. He turned to Adam.

"I think this is the biggest bedroom I've ever seen. I think it could fit most, if not all, of our house in it."

Maurice looked at his room again.

"I will like it here."

The old man looked over his shoulder.

"An inventor needs to recharge his brain, you know?"

"Very well papa." his daughter laughed "Someone will call you for dinner."

The inventor nodded his head and slammed the door loudly on their startled faces.

Belle laughed.

"It's like our first dinner all over again."

Adam groaned.

"Please. Do not bring that up."

"Was that a request?" Belle asked flirting lay. She walked towards her room.

The prince smirked.

"No. It wasn't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello followers! Are you enjoying this? I hope you are. As always, please review and maybe give ideas. That might be useful. Anyway. Down to business.**

 **Disclaimers: Do I have ownership over Disney or Beauty and the Beast? Nope. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 4**

Belle was woken up by loud knocking and the voice of her maid, Estelle.

"Wakey wakey Miss Belle." Estelle sung "It's time for dinner with his majesty."

The young woman sat up, rubbed her sleepy eyes and took a few seconds to wake up. She stepped out of bed in her wrinkled, blue dress and opened the door. The plump, white haired lady stood there with a wide, friendly smile. She wore a puffy, green gown that went to her ankles. On her feet were simple black shoes with small heels. Estelle wore a small amount of eye shadow and lipstick.

"Good evening Belle." the older woman chirped. "I hope you had a pleasing sleep."

Belle stepped away but held the door open so that her maid could come through.

"I slept very well, thank you. Have you settled in yet?"

"My!" Estelle laughed "You're making it sound like I've never been here before."

Belle curtsied and closed the door behind her maid.

"I'm sorry I..." Belle stuttered.

The plump woman laughed even harder.

"Don't worry dear. I know what you meant."

The young woman sighed in relief.

"Oh my." Estelle cried "We need to get you ready Belle."

Belle's maid pushed her towards the room divider and told her to strip. Estelle helped Belle get into her green dress. It was the same one that Belle wore on the day that Adam gave her the library. Estelle brushed her mistress's tangled hair and made it into a milkmaid's braid. While Estelle tended to her, Belle thought about a few hours before when Adam had escorted her to her room. It was only a hundred metres away from Maurice's but it was the thought that counted. He had taken her hand in his and walked alongside his love. They talked for a minute before they arrived at her door and Adam gave her a kiss farewell, until that evening. It hadn't gone on for long but the gesture was sweet nonetheless. They bade farewell for the next few hours and Belle escaped to her room. She was pleasantly surprised to see that her bedchambers hadn't changed too much. It wasn't so musty or dark but the layout and furniture was the same, apart from her maid standing there as a wardrobe. There was a wardrobe but it was just a piece of furniture. There were a couple of items on her dressing table that were out of the blue. There was a red rose in a vase. Belle's first thought had been that it was Adam, but no. She had been with him outside her door, and the other time was when he went to get changed, and they had been nowhere near her room. Belle had noticed it when she came into her bedchambers. The other strange object was a letter that said in elegant cursive writing 'Thank you'. Belle hadn't recognised the writing and she guessed that Adam's skills were nonexistent. Her only guess was the enchantress.

"Hello? Miss Belle." Estelle called from a distant land "It is time to meet the master."

Belle snapped out of her stupor and blinked twice. She looked up at her maid who was smiling gently.

"Sorry Estelle." Belle apologised "I was just daydreaming."

"Oh. It's alright dear." the maid laughed "I understand. You have a lot on your plate."

Belle smiled and stood up too quickly. Blood rushed to the woman's head and she had to sit down again. Estelle was on the case immediately.

"Are you alright dear? Do you need and sniffing salts?"

Belle swatted her hand politely but dismissively.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you Estelle. I'll get my father now."

The young woman got up slowly and walked to the door. She turned around, shocked to find that the older female hadn't moved.

"Estelle? You can join the others for dinner you know?"

The green clothed lady curtsied.

"Forgive me madame. I was just waiting for my orders."

Belle smiled sympathetically.

"You don't need to wait for my every request. Just come when I really need you, like in the mornings or before celebrations. You are dismissed for the evening so you can do what you want."

The maid smiled widely.

"Oh darling. Thank you."

The brown haired woman nodded her head and was about to leave when her maid asked her something.

"Can I visit my family. They are in the next village a couple of hours away. I'll be back by the time you wake up."

Belle's dance softened even more.

"Of course you can. I look forwards to hearing about it."

Belle wished her luck on her journey. They hugged each other and both went their different ways but each to their family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you (times infinity). I love you all. You're all making me so happy. It's amazing. Please keep giving feedback. It can be constructive criticism. Just let me know how the story's going. Let's boogie**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Disney, Beauty and the Beast or any talking household products.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Papa." Belle called through the thick oak door. "Papa. Come out. It's dinner time."

She could hear grumbling and the sound of shuffling feet. The door opened and the young adult giggled. Her father's face peeked out. His hair was ruffled and his moustache was sticking everywhere. He opened the door wider and Belle laughed even harder. Maurice's shirt was wrinkled and half sticking out of his trousers. His trousers had one leg rolled up and one down. Maurice's shoes were still on as well.

"Oh papa." Belle sympathised. "Let's get you cleaned up."

The brown eyed girl ordered her father to go behind the room divider. She walked to the wardrobe to see if there were any suitable clothes. Strangely out of the clothes (7 shirts, 4 waistcoats and 8 pairs of trousers), everything seemed to be her father's size.

"That's strange." Belle muttered.

"What did you say Belle?" her father asked.

"Oh. Nothing." the young woman answered. "Just talking to myself."

Belle blindly handed over a clean white shirt, a blue waistcoat and brown trousers. Belle could hear her father mumbling and huffing. He came out looking much neater but still not immaculate. Belle looked around for a comb and found a very nice wooden one that curved downwards. Maurice combed his hair and moustache and finally looked acceptable.

"Well. Now you look the part." the young woman complimented. "Shall we go?"

Maurice nodded. He held out his arm for Belle and she looped her arm through his. Belle was the one to lead the way. The map of the castle was imprinted into her memory so she knew every nook and cranny. With Maurice, it was quite the opposite though. He was very confused.

"I am very glad that you are leading the way. I am already puzzled."

His daughter's laugh was like a bubbling stream.

"Well papa. I was here for two months. It would be hard not to learn every hallway and door."

Maurice whistled high.

"Two months. Was it really that long?"

Belle laughed sadly.

"Well yes it was. You were brought back home, didn't set off until after Christmas time, which was well over a month after I had been imprisoned, then set off two weeks before I found you."

Maurice grumbled.

"I didn't think it had been that amount of time."

The middle aged man looked at his daughter suspiciously.

"How did you know it was two weeks? I don't remember telling you that."

Belle shrugged.

"You told me when you were sleeptalking during your fever."

Maurice grumbled. His young daughter smiled good heartily.

"Oh papa. Don't be grumpy now. Adam has changed."

The older man stopped walking and looked up at Belle with a heartbroken expression. Belle's smile disappeared immediately.

"Didn't you miss me Belle? At all?"

A pain stabbed in Belle's chest. It felt like her heart was crying. The woman bent over slightly and hugged her short father.

"Of course I missed you papa. I thought of you every moment," Belle reassured. "But you have to understand something. I've never felt so at home before. I became the mistress here. Everyone took my opinions into action and brought the palace back into life. I feel important here. Maybe you can do something here too."

Maurice really was reassured and he wiped his one of his eyes. He relished the rare hug that his daughter gave him for a second, remembering the one from two months prior and then broke away from her. Belle's father relooped his arm through his daughter's and they started to walk again. They were quite far down the hallway when Maurice looked up at his daughter again.

"Thank you for telling me that Belle. I needed to be sure."

Belle smiled at her father and he returned the offer.

"So. Do you have any new ideas papa?" Belle asked as they walked.

"Well. now that you ask..."

Maurice went into full detail about his future inventions. He had a few that Belle liked the idea of. There was one that he explained was a metal, heating device. You would stick slices of bread into a slit in the device. The bread would be toasted and it would go very well with preserves and butter. He didn't know how it would be powered though. The second one was what Maurice called a 'shower'. There would be two taps which powered hot and cold water. The water would run up a pipe then out of a device that looked like a watering can head. Again though, the man didn't know how the water would stay hot. Belle listened with keen enthusiasm until her father came to a close at the dining room doors.

Belle freed her arm and knocked loudly on the large mahogany door. It opened and who should be on the otherside but...

"Cogsworth!" Belle greete "Good evening. How are you adjusting to being human again?"

The plump servant bowed and smiled.

"Oh! Just marvellous mademoiselle. Just splendidly, thank you."

The only present woman present smiled gently. She gestured to Maurice.

"Cogsworth. You have met my father, haven't you?"

Cogsworth looked a bit embarrassed. He bowed anyway.

"Yes. I have and my manners weren't up to scratch at all. Forgive me sir.

The older man looked baffled and honoured.

"Why. You have no need to apologise to me son."

Maurice took a closer look at the servant and scratched his chin, then clicked his fingers.

"Say. You were that clock, weren't you?"

Cogsworth stuttered.

"How did you know sir?"

The father and daughter laughed. To them it was obvious.

"Your voice and moustache." Maurice said.

A chair could be heard grating on the floor. Cogsworth winced at the sound. Then laughter broke the brief silence.

"Let them in Cogsworth." Adam ordered happily. "I want to see my guests."

The plump servant bowed for a third time and made way. The father and daughter walked into the smaller dining room and saw the prince standing, waiting for them. He smiled.

"Good evening. Please. Have a seat."

He gestured to the seats. Belle broke from her father and kissed her love on the cheek. Maurice shook his head happily and sat down. The two younger adults followed his lead. Then the evening chatter began.


End file.
